prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A is for Answers/@comment-75.159.41.78-20140319065715
I''s it just me or is anyone suspicous of Ali? Here are my reasons why: '' 1. As a '''commenter pointed this out earlier, Cece has been on the run from the police for no more then a three to four weeks (can you believe 4B took place in a period of three weeks, lol), and she looks like she came out of a homeless shelter. Alison has been on the run for two years, and just several episodes ago she was in dire need of cash, yet it looks like she's come out of a beauty salon. In addition, a teenage girl has somehow managed to basically travel through the entire Eastern Seabord for two years, stay at hotels and inns, as well as somehow afford sonic speed, last-minute transportation to save her friends whenever they're in danger. This doesn't include all of the food, clothes, makeup, electronic devices, etc. that she must have used for the past two years. Alison's living expenses have rolled way past $ 50 000, probably much more. "A" is very rich, as we all know. 2. When Ms. DiLaurentis was at the police station, she seemed rather cold and even annoyed that she had to be there. What was odd is that the police have confirrmed to her at around that time that her daughter, who has been missing for the past two years, is actually alive, and probably safe and sound in New York. I don't know about you, but if I figured out, that after two years, my missing daughter has turned out to be alive, I'd probably be hysterically crying tears of joy, not acting rather annoyed that you have to be at the police station, so the cops can find your daughter. This could mean that Ms. DiLaurentis possibly knew that Ali was alive, and isn't exactly "happy" because she knows, perhaps, that "Ali" is actually the twin who escaped Radely and is up to no good. 3. How is it that Alison, especially in the dire circumstances that she supposedly was, has managed to stay under the radar for the past two years, without a single person noticing? Hasn't Alison recently been in Manhattan, which has nearly ''70 000 people per square mile''''', not even including the amount of tourists, temporary residents, commutters from other parts of New York City, etc. ? In such a busy area like New York, which such a large population confined in such a tiny land area, you'd think at least ONE person would get suspcious. Hasn't Alison also been traveling a lot? How many times has Ali already been in Rosewood until this point? You'd think after this long, someone would start to notice that a dead girl is walking about in the streets. 4. After the events of tonight's finale, isn't this the zillionth time that Alison has met up with the Liars? Why has A suddenly decided to take action now, and try to track Ali, rather then, say, when Ali was in the hospital with Hanna, or when Ali was in Spencer's living room. Not only is it much more convenient for A to confront Ali in a small place like Spencer's living room, rather then have to drive all the way to the dense, busy, and large City of New York. Also, notice how A seemed reluctant to shoot Ali when A pointed his/her gun at her? Go back to that scene. Just before Ezra attacks the hooded person, we see him/her poiniting the gun at A. Interestingly enough, there was a three second gap between A aiming the gun at Ali and Ezra attacking A. A easily could have fired the bullet in this gap of three seconds, but didn't! This is the same person that has killed Garrett, Wilden and a whole bunch of other people without any hesitiaton because they knew a few things they shouldn't have known, yet somehow A is reluctant to shoot his/her "arch nemisis" that he/she has been supposedly chasing for the past two years? 5. Wasn't Mona the "A" who was after Alison? If I am correct, Mona was only trying to run Ali out of town so she can become popular herself; she didn't actually go as far as wanting to kill Alison. The person that hit Ali with a rock at the end obviously wasn't Mona. Now here is the question: Ali knew that Mona was A supposedly sometime after she left town. SO THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T ALI TELL THE LIARS ABOUT MONA'S TRUE INTENTIONS WHENEVER SHE WOULD SEE THEM? Ali has the money, bravery and capability to run all the way to Rosewood just to see Hanna as she was afraid Hanna was going to die, but doesn't even bother saying: "Hey Hanna, Mona is A, just so you know!" If Ali truly knew this much, why is she only telling the Liars now, not when she was in the hospital room with Hanna or in Spencer's living room with Spencer. Doesn't it seem odd that rather then telling the girls important information they needed to know to stop A, all Ali told them were vague clues that didn't do anything for them?